


Quicksand

by Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, don't copy to other site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Tim agrees to have Ra's' child in exchange for his family's safety.For Ra'sBat Week. Day 7: Pregnancy.





	Quicksand

Tim will give him an heir. That is the promise. The ransom. His unborn child, for the lives of his family.

It isn't a fair trade.

Tim is unsmiling when Ra's enters his chamber, the sweeping emerald green of his cape barely making sound as it brushes the polished stone floor. Ra's dismisses his personal guard with a flick of his hand. But he is never alone--not really. Ubu will be outside Tim's door and ready to intercept at the slightest disturbance.

But Tim knows, Ra's doesn't need his henchmen to face danger. Not when he has faced Batman and came out on the other side still standing. And not that Tim can be any danger to him right now.

He is chained and weak. The nausea has stayed with him through the first trimester and hasn't shown any improvement even as his belly continues to grow. The medicinal incense that Ra's servants lit for him hasn't helped any.

Tim doesn't take his eyes off Ra's as the man steps closer. The Demon's Head looks even more imposing from his position, lying on his side on the ornate chaise, legs shackled to the wall, with chains just long enough that he can reach the bed, the small breakfast nook, the bath set inside the airy room, but never the doors, never the windows.

"The servants told me you didn't want to eat," Ra's says. He's close now, so close, lowering himself to sit at Tim's feet.

Ra's hands are rough, lined with calluses from the sword training the man still engages daily even though he has cracked the secret to immortality. Tim shivers when those hands touch his ankle, trailing up his leg.

Tim is wearing a red silk robe, held secure with a length of cloth around his waist. Ra's parts the folds to reveal the span of pale legs. He caresses Tim's thighs.

"So thin," he says again. "You have to eat."

Tim keeps his mouth shut.

He hasn't been given underwear during his stay in the compound, and it's so easy for Ra's to find his ass.

"This is a command, Timothy." Ra's palms the cheek of his ass. "Eat, the next time your servant brings you food."

He squeezes.

Tim's breath hitches. He bites the inside of his lips to quell the rising nausea. "Yes, my lord," he says.

Ra's mouth is upturned. "Now, come, let me see you."

Tim shifts to the position that the hands guide him to. Both of his legs framing Ra's waist, his crotch open for Ra's view as he pulls at the knot securing his robe.

His hole is still sore from last night, slick from lube and pinked, his cock spent. But Tim knows better than to complain.

Ra's smooths his hand over Tim's rising belly. Then, he bends down to place a gentle kiss to a patch of skin above Tim's belly button.

"My beautiful boy," he whispers.

Tim closes his eyes. He thinks he won't love his child and it would be so easy to relinquish the baby to Ra's once it is born. But he knows it's a lie.

It isn't a fair trade.

**Author's Note:**

> I think... this is set in a/b/o verse?


End file.
